


taste test

by serenfire



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bath Sex, Biting, Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Finger Sucking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode 157, Sex Toys, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenfire/pseuds/serenfire
Summary: Before, the bullet in Melanie’s leg thrummed a singular purpose into her: violence. Now, she’s consumed by another singular purpose—totasteGeorgie.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	taste test

Melanie has spent a week learning the curves of Georgie’s apartment without yet learning the curves of Georgie herself, and, as she softly opens the door to Georgie’s bedroom— _their bedroom_ —Melanie thinks that today is the day she does.

She balances herself at the end of Georgie’s side of the bed, making sure to not knock against Georgie’s (cold) feet, and listens to the telltale sounds of her girlfriend stirring from a deep nap.

“Hmm,” Georgie murmurs. “What day is it?”

Melanie leans in close to Georgie’s voice. “Does it matter?” she whispers, and bends down to kiss her.

In the months since Melanie first kissed Georgie in the stacks of the Archives, furtive and with one hand behind her back flipping off Elias in case he was using his creepy Beholding powers, she knows what Georgie likes. Georgie likes kissing, but also likes to make noise for Melanie, small breathless hitches as Melanie travels down the side of her face and around her neck. The noises have always gradually faded, though, replaced with contented sighs as Georgie inevitably reaches around Melanie to snuggle.

And Melanie likes being held, likes behind cocooned and shielded when she wakes up from nightmares half-remembered, to have her girlfriend who doesn’t feel fear to assure her that the nightmares are no longer part of her life.

But tonight, Melanie’s going to put aside cocooning and rub some real, unrestrained sounds out of her. Georgie is a professional with her voice, and Melanie is going to drink up every expertly crafted sound she makes.

Melanie kisses her way down the side of Georgie’s face, and the hitched breaths come back—Georgie’s mouth slightly opens, hot staccato breaths near Melanie’s ear.

Before, the bullet in Melanie’s leg thrummed a singular purpose into her: violence. Now, she’s consumed by another singular purpose—to _taste_ Georgie.

“Hey,” Melanie breathes into Georgie’s ear, tucking a sleep-strewn hair behind it.

“Good evening yourself,” Georgie says back, and Melanie can hear the lazy smile in her voice.

Melanie shrugs. “Still afternoon, I think. Hey, do you want me to eat you out?”

Georgie stops beneath her, all huffs of air gone. For a second, Melanie is sure that Georgie’s still in the process of waking up, but her cut-off moans earlier absolutely signaled her own alertness.

“Hmm… you sure?” Georgie asks, still as languid as ever. “There’s no rush.”

Ah, so Georgie’s just watching out for Melanie’s own comfort, and she’s not...misreading the situation or anything. Melanie definitely didn’t misread Georgie crawling her hand up her thigh last week while recording _What the Ghost?_

Melanie smiles, openmouthed, and leans in. “What,” she asks, “are _you scared_?”

Georgie snorts, but the bed creaks and she’s suddenly easing Melanie down onto the bed—this bed in which Melanie’s laid down next to Georgie for so long, the bed that they’re about to christen for the first time. Melanie rakes the covers off behind her, leaning back on her elbows and meeting Georgie’s desperate kiss on her.

“You _know_ —” Georgie’s saying, a laugh as Melanie’s hand brushes across her stomach, reaching for the hem of her shirt, “I’m not scared.”

“Yeah?” Melanie mumbles, and shucks Georgie’s shirt off of her head, throwing it somewhere behind her. Any pile of laundry in the corner of the room won’t bother her since she can’t see it. Melanie brushes her hand against Georgie’s stomach for the first time with intent—soft, smooth, jumping at Melanie’s insistent press against it as her hands travel up and behind to unlatch Georgie’s bra.“Prove it.”

“Oh, ‘prove it’, now, huh?” laughs Georgie, and Melanie throws the bra off with such force that she hears Georgie snort above her.

“Wha is it,” Melanie says, almost breathless with the anticipation of running her hands _up_.

“You’ve, um, wrapped the bra around the lamp,” Georgie tells her.

“Yeah?” Melanie glides her hands up, and _fuck oh my god_ she’s touching Georgie’s breasts. “Well, it’s modern art.” With that, she rubs her palms around Georgie’s nipples and leans in to lick a stripe up one.

The nipple gets caught on her tongue, somehow, and Melanie stays there, mouth wide open, tongue lolling and waiting, pressed against it, saliva forming and Melanie gently rubbing it into the nipple in the slowest circle she can make.

“Hang on,” Melanie says, tongue still half-out, “is that a—”

“Nipple ring, yes.” Georgie’s voice comes out half an octave higher than usual.

The possibilities… “Do you have two?” Melanie doesn’t wait for an answer, just reaches up and feels another piercing through Georgie’s other stiffening nipple. Melanie slides it from one side to another, and gives it a small pull.

Georgie leans into her hand with a cut-off “Oh, my god—”

“Make as much noise as you want,” Melanie says, before placing her tongue back squarely where it belongs, rubbing around the side of Georgie’s nipple and the piercing, feeling Georgie grow in her mouth, tasting skin and sweat and the rush of Georgie’s heart.

Above her, Georgie swallows, and her hands thread through Melanie’s hair. Oh _yes_.

Melanie gives the nipple a nibble and flicks the other one at the same time, and Georgie presses down into her, pinning Melanie against the mattress. _Okay_ , Melanie notes, _biting is good._

She takes the nipple and piercing between her teeth and tugs at it ever so slightly, and Georgie keens, tugging on Melanie’s hair, a choked, “ _Yes, yes_.”

Melanie pulls back, saliva heavy on her tongue, and says, “You can be a bit louder.”

“You can go down a bit further,” Georgie retorts, pulling slightly on Melanie’s hair again, tilting Melanie’s head back. Melanie feels the swell of Georgie’s chest resting against her neck, smudging her own saliva onto her.

“Oh,” Melanie smiles, “oh, can I?” She’s already unbuckling Georgie’s shorts, returning to Georgie’s nipples to bite her way up to Georgie’s collarbone and back down as she pulls Georgie’s shorts and damp underwear down.

Melanie grins—she can’t stop grinning. “Wet already?”

“You try having an extremely hot woman who woke you up with the explicit offer to go down on you and _not_ get wet.”

“Maybe I will,” Melanie says. “Hey—can you lay down?”

There’s a hot second of reshuffling—once situated in the mound of pillows, Georgie guides Melanie’s hands back to her nipples (of course), and nudges at Melanie’s sides with her knees.

Melanie kneels between Georgie’s legs, which half-wrapped around her, and slides her tongue down Georgie’s stomach, feeling her girlfriend giggle as Melanie licks down some stretch marks until she reaches the top of Georgie’s thigh.

“Time to see how wet you really are,” Melanie whispers.

“Okay— _that’s hot_ —but the way you said it sounded like the beginning of a villain monologue, not gonna lie,” Georgie tells her.

Melanie shuts her up by rubbing a palm down her soft hair and against her clit.

“Hnnng,” Georgie informs her, and it’s off to the races.

Melanie hooks her hands around Georgie’s legs and pushes them apart, giving Melanie as much room to work with as possible. She leans down until the short hairs are almost tickling her nose, and runs her wet lips down Georgie.

She tastes salt and sweat and _Georgie_ in her mouth, and spreads it back up to Georgie’s clit, rubbing her lips around and around until Georgie peaks into Melanie’s mouth and Melanie can twist at it between her lips.

Georgie threads her hands through Melanie’s hair again, _fuck yeah,_ and, soft as she can be, presses Melanie’s face further into her until Melanie’s whole chin is dripping with Georgie. Georgie’s making long, unbroken moans now, and Melanie reaches up to rub a nipple in her hand.

Slick coats Melanie’s face now as she runs her tongue from hole to clit and back again, smearing wetness around and twisting her tongue around every time Georgie starts another breath.

Georgie’s finger prods its way into Melanie’s space, and Melanie eagerly takes it into her mouth, following it with her tongue as it slides into Georgie’s hole. Georgie is so hot, and wet, and Melanie licks down Georgie’s finger _inside Georgie_ , next to her as she runs it within Georgie’s hole.

“Need another finger?” Melanie asks, and Georgie’s words aren’t super coherent right now, but Georgie’s next moan becomes an _uh-huh_ , so Melanie runs two of her fingers through the slick around Georgie’s lips, rubbing Georgie’s standing clit to as swollen as it can be, and slides her fingers into Georgie.

Melanie can’t actually lick into Georgie and fuck her with her fingers at the same time, so she turns her mouth to Georgie’s stiff clit and _sucks_ on it as she curls her fingers within her. Georgie’s hips almost slam off of the bed and she wraps one of her legs around Melanie.

“If you can do that in a—a rhythm,” Georgie gasps, “I’ll come.”

Melanie is not about to say no to that request, and so she hollows her mouth and gets to work, sucking and running her lips up and down the bulb of Georgie’s clit as she pulls her fingers in and out, easy as she pleases, but methodical.

She feels Georgie spasm around her fingers, the shocks wracking through her, and Melanie sucks her through it, rubbing methodically on the now-oversensitive clit as Georgie screams into her fist above her. The scream dies off—Georgie starts to pant—and with every aftershock around Melanie’s fingers and between Melanie’s lips, Georgie keens.

“Okay,” Georgie finally tells her, “I can’t—not immediately—” and Melanie pulls off, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and panting herself. She’s definitely damp through her shorts, and just as aching as Georgie.

“We’ll build up to it,” Melanie laughs, and Georgie meets her lips with her own, rubbing them around Melanie’s mouth to lick up her own juices. It’s so hot that Melanie almost collapses. As it is, she manages to fall over onto Georgie, who moves them onto their sides. Melanie places a slick hand on Georgie’s neck.

It misses and Georgie says, “Um, any reason your hand is on my nose?”

“Oops.” Melanie readjusts her position to glide her thumb at Georgie’s neck.

“Before we build up to whatever second orgasm you were trying to tear out of me, I feel like I know someone who hasn’t gotten a chance to come yet,” Georgie says.

“Hmm, do you? Not sure who that could be.”

Georgie reaches for Melanie’s shirt. “Hopefully neither of us, soon.”

It turns out that Georgie’s idea is to really treat Melanie to an orgasm in a bath, which sounds _amazing_ , though drawing the warm water takes altogether too long for Melanie’s taste. Georgie’s talking about how good rushing water is for coming as she fiddles with the bathtub.

Melanie is standing, fully naked and uncomfortably turned on in the cool bathroom air as Georgie sits on the edge of the tub, face within licking distance of her clit and still blithely talking about the mechanics of coming against a shower-head.

“Just want to come against you,” Melanie says.

“Aww.” She can hear Georgie smile. “It would be my honor.”

“We could do it now.” Melanie makes a vague circular gesture around her clit, as if it wasn’t clear enough.

Georgie snorts, and pleasure shoots up Melanie’s clit for one, nerve-exciting moment as Georgie licks a circle around her—and then pulls back.

“Holy fuck,” Melanie says, “do it again?”

“The bath,” Georgie explains again. “The water—I’ll open you up, I have toys, I’ll fuck you while I grind a vibrator into you, you’ll come for a minute.”

Melanie imagines Georgie over her in a bathtub, working toys into her, and maybe almost blacks out. That idea is definitely acceptable. “Uhh… lube?” is the only thing she says.

“Of course.” Melanie hears Georgie opening her medicine cabinet and the telltale pop of a lube cap.

“Wait. Wait, wait, hold up,” Melanie says, “you’ve had lube in your bathroom this entire time? Just waiting?”

“Had the toys in here, too,” Georgie says, and taps the vibrator—an entire wand—against Melanie’s hand to show her. Melanie feels the buzz and surreptitiously guides it down to her clit.

“Hmm,” Georgie says, “maybe you can have a taste before you get in the bath. Put a leg up on the tub.”

Melanie hooks a leg up onto the tub, spreading her thighs wide to expose her own bare clit to the world. Georgie rubs a dollop of lube onto her and doesn’t dip beneath it, doesn’t even approach the heat that makes Melanie’s knees quake a bit. Melanie gets just a taste.

Georgie presses the vibrator against her and her clit isn’t coming out to play immediately, although the pressure around it as Georgie zig-zags across her is nice.

“Shh,” Georgie says as Melanie starts to apologize. “You’ve got nothing to be worried about. We’re just warming up, after all.” And she twists the wand sideways until Melanie can feel ridges on it, lines buzzing back and forth along her nerves, almost to the point of overstimulation.

“There it is,” Georgie says. “You feel that. Just a little bit too much. It would be very easy to tune the sensation out, to let your nerves have a break, but if you concentrate on it, if you think about nothing else but my vibrator on your clit, relentlessly running back and forth, you’ll be hard in no time.”

Melanie doesn’t know if she’s stiffening up, but she’s definitely on this side of pain, concentrating on nothing but Georgie’s voice and the buzz of the vibrator as Georgie presses it over her and over her.

In a split second, Melanie’s body goes from a mostly listless observer to raring to go, her nerves spiking and Melanie almost about to seize up, right here, spreading her legs, standing in front of Georgie—

And Georgie removes the vibrator.

“Wait,” Melanie says, reaching for the vibrator—for Georgie—and Georgie just says, “The water’s drawn now.”

Melanie lays down in the warm tub, and Georgie guides her legs to hook over the side of the tub and Georgie’s back, Georgie sitting in the water over her. About to reduce Melanie to shreds.

“Ready?” Georgie asks.

“Definitely,” Melanie promises. “So fucking ready.”

Georgie gently fucks her with her fingers, twisting inside her when she bottoms out, with her thumb rubbing around the hole, stretching and guiding a litany of small _hmmms_ from Melanie as she floats in the water, getting fucked by her girlfriend.

“The toy isn’t very big,” Georgie says, and hands it to Melanie to feel. Melanie feels ridges and a decent girth, but it’s not too long, a bit curved on the end. Curved in the same spot that Georgie is twisting her fingers and rubbing into a spongy part inside Melanie that catches sound in her throat.

“Please fuck me,” is all Melanie says.

The toy fills out inside of her, and the sensation changes from Georgie’s relaxing fingers to stretching her just enough to drain attention away from her yearning clit to the warm water around her. Georgie pulls it halfway out and in again, the curve at the end fucking up into her, warming something in Melanie’s chest so all she can do is lay against the bathtub and breathe.

It catches her off guard when Georgie flicks the vibrator on against Melanie’s clit, this time at a higher setting than before, and the nerve sensation rips through her, electrifying her as Georgie fucks her.

“Harder?” Melanie asks. There are screams bubbling up inside of her, and she wants to come with tears in her eyes and her girlfriend fucking her raw.

“If you insist.” Georgie flicks the vibrator’s setting higher once more— _not what Melanie meant_ —but before it can overstimulate her, she starts snapping the toy into Melanie with abandon, drawing Melanie’s focus from her clit lighting up to her hole, lube-slick and stretched, bottoming out inside, Georgie humming in rhythm with the strokes.

“Nnng,” Melanie says. “ _Oh_.”

“Gonna come?” Georgie asks. “Gonna fucking scream for me?”

Melanie can’t make words with her entire body on fire in time with Georgie’s thrusts, so she just moans and nods.

“Melanie, come for me,” Georgie says, and she increases the speed of the toy, the curved end dragging up and down Melanie’s hole, pushing the vibrator’s ridges against her poor clit, and sustaining both until the wave catches Melanie, crescendoes. Melanie can’t help the noises pouring out her as she comes, and Georgie doesn’t slow either motion down, continuing to push in and out of her hole, spasming, and dragging the ridge over and over her clit, hitting the nerves every single time.

Melanie stays like that for a while, cries spilling from her lips as her hips quake under Georgie’s work, the vibrator on her clit going from too much to not enough to too much again, and her hole does not stop squeezing onto Georgie.

She finally lifts a hand to bat away at her girlfriend, who removes both toys from her, and Melanie feels her slick finally dribble out onto Georgie’s fingers.

“Hmm,” Georgie says. Her words sound crowded—is she sucking on her own fingers? “Melanie, you taste so fucking good.”

With that comment, Melanie has to pull Georgie down, meeting their lips and tasting herself on Georgie’s tongue and the tips of Georgie’s fingers.

Once they’ve separated, and Georgie rests her head against Melanie’s chest, Melanie says, “Ditto.”

“Oh, I taste good too?”

“Of course,” Melanie says. “Wanna taste you again.”

Georgie presses a kiss into Melanie’s collarbone. “Later, yeah? I kind of just want to rest here.”

“Oh, right. Someone got woken up from a nap recently.”

“Someone _woke me up from a nap_ ,” Georgie counters. “But, umm. This was great.Thanks for initializing. I didn’t want to come across too strong—I wanted to make sure you were ready. You know how it is.”

“You didn’t come across too strong,” Melanie assures her. “You’re the perfect gentlewoman.”

“Aw, thanks.”

“Still can’t believe you had lube and toys in this bathroom the entire damn time I’ve been here, and you didn’t hint about it! Not even once!”

“Hey, you never asked.”

Melanie slings an arm around Georgie. “Well, I’ll have many more chances to ask. We’re here…indefinitely.”

“We can be here forever, if you want.”

Melanie presses a kiss to the nearest part of Georgie she can—Georgie’s bath-wet hair.

“We’ll be here forever,” she promises, holding her girlfriend close. “You can hint about your lube forever. We’re finally _free_.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://serenfire.tumblr.com/) has turned into a tma blog


End file.
